


Finding Absolution

by TheLadyFiction



Series: Evie Trevelyan: Bull Rider [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Ben-Hassrath encounters before Bull, Blowjobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, F/M, Mention of scars, Panic Attacks, Scarred inquisitor, Smut, kind of slow burn, mention of how scars came to be, mentions of violence against children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFiction/pseuds/TheLadyFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Trevelyan has something about her face to hide, but The Iron Bull doesn't care, she's his friend, and his Inquisitor.</p><p>[Mentions of Ben-Hassrath agent vs mage canon typical violence pre-Inquisition]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It had to be a dis-figuration of some kind, right?_

 

_A huge scar across her mouth, or maybe she had no mouth at all._

 

_'The Maker took her lips because she is a harlot,' some of the chantry sisters had claimed, jealous of the attention she got from some of the men in the keep._

 

_Others said it was a curse, that she was afflicted with great beauty but at the cost of never being able to kiss._

 

_Maybe it was just a fashion statement._

 

Whatever the reason Evie Trevelyan, the Inquisitor, most feared and respected leader in all of Thedas, chose to wear a scarf across the lower half of her face, The Iron Bull did not care.

 

He hated gossip, but the kind of gossip to do with scars or deformities irked him the most.

 

Scars were scars, missing bits were missing and it didn't take away from a person if they had (or didn't have) either of those things, and he did not care.

 

Since their meeting some months ago, through Haven, through their travels to find Skyhold, and now preparing for a ball, of all things, Bull had become Evie's almost constant companion on their excursions; the two had fallen into an easy friendship, bantering and exchanging gentle jibes, physical contact a norm now, arms thrown over shoulders, heads rested in chests, nightmare fuelled visits into each others rooms for comfort...

 

Evie was dear to him, and he could not bring himself to care what she hid under the thick material that was ever present while she was in the company of others. She could have a beak, for all he cared, it wouldn't change who she was, and he would know about scars, and missing bits, better than most.

 

He regarded the two stumps of his remaining fingers on his bad hand casually out of the corner of his eye, frowning.

 

_Those two assholes, as they'd passed the Crossroads..._

 

Many still did not know about Evie's appearance, and wrote her off as a common mercenary or scout whenever they left, only to be humbled by her and always, always surprised.

 

She was formidable, but unassuming, and it gave them much more freedom to move around Thedas without too much hassle, though word was spreading fast.

 

_But those men, Orlesians, judging by their outfits, they obviously didn't know; fresh to the area and weary from the road, though that did not excuse their words._

 

“ _I hear that she is so ugly she must cover half of her face, for fear of terrifying the faithful!”_

“ _Then she must thank the Maker Andstraste chose her, or she would have been left to exist as a freak forever.”_

_They had laughed._

“ _I hear many comtes have asked for her hand, to secure ties to the Inquisition. She must not know what to do with the attention, the poor freak.”_

“ _I pray for the poor soul who ends up with her to have the strength to bear the sight of her face! I could not live with a disfigured monstrosity of a wife. The Inquisition seems to have been her saving grace!”_

“ _Indeed, I hope her betrothed has strength, or the strength to place a sack on her head while they fuck!”_

 

_More laughing, both men chortling away next to the statue at the bottom of the hill completely unaware that Evie, the Inquisitor they were mocking, was mere feet away, atop her laden horse._

 

She _had_ to have heard.

 

Bull's fists had tightened on the reins he grasped in his hands, teeth gritted as anger ran through him. From the look Varric gave him from his mount in front of him, he was justified in his rage, as the dwarf studied the two men's faces, memorizing them for torment later.

 

Dorian, however, had stopped behind them, waiting until they were out of ear-shot.

 

Bull couldn't help but smile when he heard faint screams from the bottom of the hill, and Dorian came trotting to catch up to them, his hair only slightly out of place, face red, eyebrows furrowed, though he gave Bull an acknowledging nod as he passed, moving to join Evie at the front of their caravan, an almost permanent fixture at her side.

 

As she turned to look at Dorian, the material on her face shifting up on her cheeks as she smiled her dazzling smile, Bull saw the breaking light of the sunrise before them catch on the tears that welled up in her eyes, and the anger was back.

 

But unsure what to say, Bull had stayed silent, Varric dropping back to start a conversation, both angry but unwilling to work it out right now.

 

And this is how he had ended up here, supposed to be on watch, but instead flicking stones and small sticks into their campfire in the dead of night as he stared into the dancing flames, lost in rage and thought.

 

Even having not seen the bottom half of her face, Bull could tell, Evie was definitely _not_ hard to look at.

 

He was drawn back in his mind to their first meeting on the Storm Coast, in the pounding rain, the midst of battle, and he'd taken a hard hit to his pauldron, (thank fuck the Venatori were hiring anyone, even those without depth perception), while distracted by the appearance of those whiskey yellow eyes, seeming to refract what little light the coast offered, set in strong features, wide cheekbones that defined her well, shoulder length auburn hair, shaved either side, leaving only a strip on long hair which was braided back to keep it out of the way... and that day, a green fabric scarf with silver accents weaved into it pulled across her face, defining her nose (average size, for a human, though the tip seems somewhat flat), but covering all else.

 

They had fought, they had talked, he had gotten lost in those eyes; they almost looked golden in the light, and she had taken him on.

 

How far they had come, since then.

 

 

And, of course, he was curious, who wouldn't be?

 

There were plenty of people who would often come to him and demand he take off his eyepatch so they could see the ruined, scarred skin underneath and the twitching, misty white, useless eye that remained, simply to sate their curiosity.

 

He would always refuse. He was not a freak show, and neither was Evie, and he wished he could tell her as much. But how?

 

' _Usually so good with words_ ,' he though bitterly. ' _Except when it matters._ '

 

“Don't think too hard, would you? We don't you having a stroke with all the effort and having to drag your carcass back to Skyhold so Krem can cry over it.”

 

Bull jumped, caught off guard, and damned himself as he spun around, immediately regretting his decision as his bad knee caught painfully, eyes scanning for the voice before its familiarity could register, eye finally settling on Dorian.

 

“Fucking 'Vint,” Bull gasped in pain, gritting his teeth and straightening up.

 

Dorian had the grace to look somewhat concerned, though mostly also caught by surprise at the flurry of movement he had just witnessed.

 

“Doing a stellar job of keeping us safe, I see,” Dorian teased softly, mindful of their sleeping companions as an easy smirk played on his lips.

 

He was still in his travelling robes, having just emerged from his and Evie's shared tent. “If I had been a crazed templar, we could all be dead right now!”

 

Bull growled slightly, knowing he shouldn't play Dorian's game, but his mind was already spinning too many thoughts around; the last thing he needed was Dorian painting that picture in his mind.

 

“Yeah, well, you weren't and we're not,” Bull summarized, gingerly lifting his bad knee up to stretch it before turning back to the fire, angry at himself and Dorian, wanting nothing more than to shout and _crush_ something.

 

“What are you even sneaking out into the woods for, 'Vint? Got some blood magic to do that you can't share with the rest of us?”

Dorian frowned at that, marching to other side of the fire so he could look at Bull with the flames as a barrier.

 

“Oh, that's rich, coming from the man who is a legitimate spy. You want to talk about sneaking around, you should be giving classes!”

Bull snorted as Dorian put his hands on his hips, a pout on his perfectly formed lips.

 

“Bah, I'm not in the mood for this right now, 'Vint. Go do your blood magic and piss off back to bed.”

 

Dorian seemed taken aback.

“What? The Ox-man doesn't want to fight with the Tevinter mage? What has happened? Have the gates the black city finally opened for us all?”

 

Though his words were biting, Dorian was eyeing Bull suspiciously.

When the Qunari only threw more small rocks into the fire, seemingly having decided to ignore him, the mage sighed.

“Alright,” he waved one arm in front of him dramatically. “Out with it. What's happened? Did Krem finally knock you on your ass and your ego hasn't recovered?”

 

Bull looked up, somewhat surprised at Dorian's attempt at humour.

 

“I...” Bull hesitated, feeling a little apprehensive, and all kinds of silly.

 

“You...” Dorian prompted, unhelpfully, eyes expectant, heaving another sigh as he decided to abandon whatever he had been leaving to do in favour of sitting by the fire.

 

Another sigh.

 

“Have... It's about Evie...” Bull started, unsure where the words were coming from. Dorian's eyes widened for a moment, as if in panic, though he caught it and schooled his expression to one of curiosity quickly.

 

Bull did not miss it, though.

 

“Alright, what about Evie?” Dorian prompted again, shuffling a little to his left, to get a better look at Bull, who had now dropped his gaze to the small pile of stones he had gathered by his legs, and was prodding them with a stick.

 

Bull inhaled deeply through his nose, words failing him for a moment.

 

“Those two guys at the Crossorads. The Orlesian pricks...” he started, unsure where to go from there.

 

A dark expression suddenly crossed Dorian's face, one Bull had not seen before. His eyebrows knit together and he gazed into the fire with a serious expression.

 

“Ah. Yes. Those two. They _were_ planning to head to Skyhold, apparently, though I wouldn't worry, I don't think we'll be seeing them again any time soon.” The mage's eyes reflected the flames, and they flickered bigger for a brief moment before he looked away, shaking his head.

 

Bull stared, processing.

 

“I wish I'd said something. They... ugh, they were out of line. I should have...”

“I think I said plenty for all of us, don't you worry,” Dorian grinned wickedly, locking eyes with Bull, his face so expressive, Bull had a sudden urge to observe him. “I kindly informed them exactly who the woman who had just passed them was, and they looked like they were about to run to the hills!”

 

Dorian's tone had lightened, ending his words with a soft chuckle, though his eyes were still dark.

 

“She heard, didn't she?” Bull asked, studying Dorian's reaction. The mage almost flinched visibly, beginning to pick at the ground in front of him, as Bull had done.

 

“Of course she did,” he spat, the venom back in his voice. “She always hears when people talk about her. And she takes it to heart. These people are more monstrous than some we fight daily.”

 

Bull had to agree there. At least none of their enemies mocked Evie for her choices.

 

“I don't get the big deal, it's just a scarf... if she wants to cover her... whatever, she should be able to, without judgement.”

 

Dorian raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever? You mean her scars?”

 

_So it was a scar._

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” Bull winced at his own, unconvincing tone. Dorian looked momentarily stricken.

 

“I... I assumed she'd told you... I.... you, do spend a lot of time together, I assumed she'd shown you too.”

 

It was Bull's turns to raise his eyebrow.

“You've seen her without her scarf?”

 

Dorian stood suddenly, clapping a hand over his face.

“Andraste's tits! You really didn't...” He looked to Bull now, a frown on his face, raising his hand to point an accusatory finger; “You can't tell her I told you, you can't... Evie...”

 

The mage's gaze was suddenly locked behind Bull, and he was staring, a terribly guilty look in his face.

 

Bull turned as he stood, wincing on his bad knee again, to find Evie coming out of the tent behind him, dressed in nothing but her samite under-armor, looking totally under-dressed.

 

And without her face scarf.

 

Bull inhaled as his eye flicked over her face, taking in her lips for the first time; plump, pink, and marred with deep, incision like scars, some small, some large.

 

Two of the largest gashes were either side of her mouth, the right side, going from a deep groove in her chin, up, over her lips, up to just below her nostril, the left side going diagonally from the centre of her top lip, up to the tip of her cheekbone, the groove significant. Bull wondered if she had tried to heal it with magic at some point; wounds like that usually resulted in a lot of muscle damage, and Evie seemed to have none.

 

The other scars were small and short, intersecting in certain parts of her lips, littering her mouth and chin, the firelight dancing off of the shine of healed scar tissue, creating shadows in the grooves of her face, and Bull was speechless, admiring her beauty.

 

His eye drifted up to meet hers, wide, fearful, gauging his reaction.

 

“Evie,” he heard a choked sob from behind him, turning to watch as Dorian moved towards her, eyes scrunched, his face awash with guilt. “Evie, I swear, I thought... I'm sorry!”

Dorian seemed afraid, and Bull wondered only for a moment, why.

 

Evie smiled gently and hushed him, and Bull's breath caught in his throat.

 

Her lips had to be enchanted; there was no way they were of this world, the scars exaggerating how plump they were, how smooth they looked; Bull was struck with a sudden urge to kiss them.

 

Instead he swallowed, taking a steadying breath as he watched Evie's lips soothe Dorian with soft words, her hands stroking over his back as he seemed to curl into her, desperate for reassurance that she was not angry; that would be an explanation for another time.

 

But Bull was too mesmerized, too awash with wonder to notice much else at that moment, as he watched Evie's muscles move her mouth to form sweet words, to give reassuring smiles and a giggle, and he could not stop himself imagining what they would look like around his cock, her amber eyes staring up at him as he ordered her to obey...

 

' _Okay, this is not the time to do this!_ ' He chastised himself as Dorian tossed a look back at him, slinking off behind the tent, presumably to do what he was leaving to do before Bull had stopped him with conversation.

 

And Bull was suddenly very aware that they were there alone. Well, a sleeping Varric, but the dwarf had keen hearing, and any if he was also having a disturbed night, he'd be out the second he heard a thing.

 

He looked to Evie, and found her moving towards him, her head bowed, seemingly unable to meet his gaze.

 

“Bull,” she began as she reached him, finally looking up to him, as she had to; tall though she was, he still towered over her.

 

Bull swallowed hard, hoping she didn't notice, as he watched her lips form his name, his mind helpfully supplying an image of her under him, eyes closed, lips making those movements again. He mentally shook himself.

 

_What the fuck? He'd never thought about her like this before! 'Yes, Bull, she has lips, everyone has lips, this really isn't...'_

 

“I... I wish I'd... I should have told you... I mean...” She looked terrified, eyes flicking between meeting his gaze and scanning the ground, hands together in front of her, twisting her fingers together, a picture of nervousness.

 

Bull didn't know what took hold of him; he lifted one hand, gently, slowly, and placed one of his fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to meet him, taking a half step forward as he did so, bringing them closer together.

 

Evie inhaled sharply as she lifted her head to meet his gaze, staring into his eye, confusion written across her face.

 

_'What are you doing? Stop this! You don't even know...'_

 

“Bull?” A question.

It was answered with a kiss as Bull leant down, unthinking, and pressed his lips against hers. Evie stilled entirely, dropping her hands for a moment, before lifting them to rest on Bull's neck, thumbs stroking gently as she melted into the kiss.

 

“You're beautiful,” Bull said, sincerely, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, encircling her as he pulled her into him, seemingly not in control of his own actions at the moment, his mind screaming in protest again, only for a moment before he felt Evie's tongue flick against his lips, asking, searching...

 

The protest fell silent as he felt himself grow hard once more, grunting as he pulled her closer, ready to lower her to the ground _right now_ and fuck her until she knew nothing but him, the feeling overwhelming.

 

_Where had this come from? All this time, had he wanted her? What about her hiding her face had stopped him from seeing this?_

 

He was going to have her, _right here, right now_ , bandits and camp-mates be damned, he thought, reason leaving him for a moment.

 

Then, with the sound of a clearing throat, everything came crashing back down on them.

 

Evie all but jumped away from Bull, pulling a sharp breath into her lungs, turning to the source of the noise, eyes wide:

 

Varric.

 

“Well, well, well. The Inquisitor and the Ben-Hassrath, who would have thought it?” he chuckled, dressed only in his trousers, chest bare, oddly looking more naked only because he didn't have Bianca at his side.

 

Had it been anyone else, Bull probably would have laughed this off, caught kissing a girl, a quite obvious hard-on, about to start on the good stuff, but instead, he measured himself, and looked to Evie, to follow her lead.

 

She was beet red, panting slightly, lips swollen, and Bull had to stop himself from launching at her again.

 

“It's... it was...” she began, searching for words, her mind still a muddle.

 

Varric chuckled again, putting up his hands. It was then that, somewhere is Bull's lust-addled mind, that he registered, _'Varric isn't staring... He's seen her scars before...'_

 

“Hey, none of my business,” he smiled easily, a devious yet kind smile on his lips. “But, uh, if I could offer one bit of advice, kids? Take it inside. Don't want someone sneaking up to attack the camp only to be confronted with that!”

 

The dwarf winked, causing Evie to blush even brighter red (if that was even possible) and seem to sink into herself, her embarrassment obvious.

 

Varric cast an eye over to Bull as he turned to leave, a wicked grin splitting his face.

“Oh, and Tiny? _Really_ gonna have to find you a new nickname.”

 

A momentary swagger into the trees, and he was gone. And then it was the two of them again.

 

Though only for a moment.

 

“Evie?” Dorian's voice floated through the camp as he emerged from the forest, still unsure.

 

Evie looked at Bull, conflict in her eyes. Bull fought the urge to grab her and pull her into the forest, press her against a tree and ravage her.

 

“It's fine, Dorian,” she smiled gently as she turned from Bull, towards the mage, who stepped towards her, walking taller now, having schooled himself, glad she did not seem angry.

 

“I apologise,” he smiled sadly, eyes flicking to Bull for a moment. “I did not know...”

“Hush,” Evie murmured, gently placing her index finger on Dorian's lips, leaving the mage with a smile. “It's been a long night, we should all get some rest.”

 

She looked at Bull, her expression now twisted into what Bull recognised as a forced smile. It looked odd on her.

 

“Goodnight, Bull,” she said with a smile, both Bull's stomach doing a flip, thankful his cock had decided to co-operate when Varric had turned up, though it was gaining interest again, as he fought to keep silent, to not question, to give her time.

 

“G'night,” he said, gruffer, than he meant, and internally damned himself at the flash of hurt across her eyes.

 

He watched as Dorian lifted the tent flap for Evie, letting her pass, shooting Bull an odd look once she was inside, before moving in and shutting the tent up after them.

 

Bull sighed angrily, his head spinning.

 

_What the fuck was that? Where the hell did all of that come from? Why did you do that? Now she's going to hate you! She's obviously embarrassed! How did she get those scars? What if she doesn't talk to you now?_

 

Bull growled, shaking his head, as if to get rid of the invasive thoughts, but to no avail.

Instead, he returned to his small pile of rocks, slumping back to the ground with a 'humph', and continued his watch, interrupted by Varric around half an hour later, his arms laden with fruits and berries, presumably for the next morning's breakfast.

 

“Midnight snack, Tiny?” he asked cheerfully as he dumped the small feast into one of the empty crates stacked by the tents.

 

“Shhh,” Bull chastised him, motioning lazily behind him to indicate the others were asleep. Varric's expression flicked between a few emotions, settling on something which somewhat resembled pity.

 

“Did I, uh, ruin the moment?” he asked, sounding surprisingly guilty.

 

_'Yes', Bull thought angrily. 'You ruined everything.'_

 

“No,” he sighed instead, his tone somewhat defeated. “And if you'd never mention it again, that would be swell.”

 

“Oh,” was Varric's only response as he looked at Bull for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and retreated into his tent, returning a moment later with Bianca in arm.

Bull raised an eyebrow.

“Get some sleep, Not-So-Tiny,” he smiled, sitting next to Bull's spot, polishing cloth in hand as he laid his dear crossbow across his knees. “I'll take watch early. Don't think you're in any state to finish watch.”

 

Bull wanted to say 'thank you', he wanted to say something, but his head was filled with too many thoughts of Amber eyes and scarred lips now, to say anything coherent.

 

Instead, he simply stood up, nodded his thanks, and headed to his tent, closing the flap behind him and collapsed onto his bedroll, listening for a moment, seeing if he could hear anything, perhaps Evie and Dorian talking?

 

But there was nothing, and he heaved one last heavy sigh, before trying to get some sleep, haunted by phantom kisses and a million questions.

 

 

****___******

 

It would be three days until they arrived in Redcliffe.

 

Evie had barely looked at Bull, nor communicated with him, except to convey necessary information, and her face cloth was securely back in place, though it did little to stop Bull's memories taking over occasionally, the images of the scars still fresh in his mind, a thousand questions he desperately wanted to ask...

 

But he couldn't. Not right now. They were on business. Personal business, but business none the less.

All he knew was that it involved Dorian, the pub and a lot of shouting inside before the two of them stormed out, faces red and tear stained, followed by an angry Tevinter magister of all things, who looked about ready to burst with anger at the sight of Bull and Varric stood there, shouting obscenities at their party until they were far out of Redcliffe.

 

Dorian was in a state, and Bull knew better than to pry, and so dropped back to ride in time with Varric once more, both somewhat disappointed that they were back on the road so soon.

 

“What do you think happened?” Varric whispered to Bull, barely audible over the chrous crickets and hoof-beats as they travelled along a few hours later as dusk began to set in.

Bull shrugged.

“Family stuff, I'd guess. Qun doesn't do families, so I wouldn't know specifics, but I'm guessing the shouting guy was his father?”

 

Varric rolled his eyes.

“Wow, really, Ben-Hassrath? I would _never_ have guessed all that!” the dwarf teased. “If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you were distracted by something. Or someone!” he finished in a sing-song voice.

 

Bull levelled a glare at him, growling.

“I thought I told you to drop it,” Bull reminded him, memories of the kiss flooding back to him.

He and Evie hadn't spoken since. Not anything more than they had to, anyway, and Bull started to feel that he was getting the cold shoulder.

 

“Yeah, well, can't prod Sparkler, that's too much hurt to deal with, and it looks like Evie is helping him through it, so that just leaves you, Tiny. Prepare for a prodding.”

 

“You wouldn't even be able to reach. Maybe with a foot-stool,” Bull countered. Varric paused for a second, realisation setting in.

 

“You know what, Tiny, on second thoughts, I'm just going to amuse myself,” Varric grumbled, a disgusted tone to his voice. Bull smiled a little, his eyes locked on Evie's figure as she rode beside Dorian, his figure sunken, not at all looking himself.

 

He was tempted to ride up there, to catch up and offer what he could, though he had little to no experience with matters like this, but he couldn't do it; he couldn't face her, and that was his truth right now.

 

 

_------_

 

They rode fast back to Skyhold, only stopping two nights before the looming fortress came into view.

 

Maybe here, back home, they could all find some absolution.

 

Dorian was slowly returning to his old self, cracking the odd self-deprecating joke and spending as much time as ever with Evie, who was as she had always been, supportive, kind, though anger festered under the surface whenever Dorian would talk about certain subjects, mainly, from what Bull could overhear, his father.

 

The only change Bull did not miss were the thrown glances, the stares, when she thought he wasn't looking. She was studying him, and he wondered if it was in memory of the night they kissed, or in preparation for something else...

 

Only time would tell, he decided. As much as he wanted to sweep her away, to find the answers to his questions, Dorian needed her more, right now, and he could wait.

 

As they approach Skyhold, he could feel a weight lifting from them all.

This was their safe place, now, the closest thing to home any of them had, and it felt damn good to be back.

 

Bull began formulating a plan, how to bring things up with Evie, how to ask her about her scars, how to comfort her, and, if she wanted him, how to pleasure her.

 

Bull suppressed a growl at the images which flashed across his mind once more. He was losing self control, and chastised himself for it.

 

The bridge was busy as it ever was as they entered the keep, a small of children laughing and dancing in front of them, welcoming Evie back.

She nodded and smiled, though it was still hidden by the fabric, and her eyes danced with amusement, visible even from back where Bull rode.

 

They all handed their horses to the stable and began to offload their belongings, a sense of relief washing over them as they looked around.

 

_Home._

 

Bull had always imagined that Par Vollen would feel like home, should he ever return there now, and he remembered smells and sights and bird song, but now, having been in Skyhold for so long, he felt at ease, familiarity, comfort here.

 

With a sigh, he turned away from Evie as she greeted the gaggle of her advisors as they crowded, arm filled with requisition orders, invitations to every event and treaties and headed off towards the tavern, completely missing the way Evie stared at his back with longing as he went.

 

 

**--**

 

The tavern was oddly quiet when he returned, the Chargers, he found out, on a mission to scout the ruins of Haven on Cullen's order.

 

Not that Bull was worried; his boys could more than handle themselves, and Krem was a great leader. But he wouldn't deny, he missed their company when they were gone, though from what he had heard, they would be back later today, and that was fine.

 

Time for him to unwind before he was tossed back into their energy and enthusiasm. He held them all dear, but he felt like a Tamassran at times, in charge of an unruly gaggle of children.

 

Nodding to Cabot in greeting, Bull trudged up the stairs, towards his room at the top of the tavern, travel weary and needing a nap.

 

However, as he opened the door, a nap, he realised, was not on the agenda.

 

“Horny!”

Sera barrelled into him, sending them both tumbling into the bannister behind them which creaked unhappily as the elf cackled.

 

“Dammit, Sera!” Bull grumbled, picking himself off the bannister before he did any permanent damage.

 

“So... did she show ya yet? Did she, did she, did she?”

Bull's head began pounding again.

“What are you talking about?” he growled, trying to make sense of her words.

“Quizzy's face, the gnarly bit, the bit she was hiding from you?”

“Hiding from me?”

 

 _That_ caught his attention.

 

“Yes, you pillock, hiding from you, because she wants to ride you or whatever. Hiding her gnarly face because she's stupid, and thinks your gnarly face won't like it.”

 

Bull stared for a moment.

 

“Ugh, you're useless! She said she wos gonna show ya, so just tell me, you gonna bang her or not? 'Cos if you're not, I'll be takin' a shot!”

 

“I'm too tired for this crap,” Bull shot back at the elf as she bounced on her heels in his doorway, sounding angry, if only because his heart had started pounding along with his head.

“Ugh, you're so boring,” Sera complained, hopping over the bannister to the floor below, a few unsuspecting patrons letting out shrieks.

 

Bull sighed, shaking his head atg her antics, deciding to follow whatever _that_ was up later as he entered his room, the familiar smell of horn balm washing over him, calming him.

 

_Home._

 

He closed the door and took a deep breath.

This was his. And he was glad to be back here. Perhaps he could meditate now, sort out some of the things floating around in his head.

 

_Or maybe that blonde barmaid with the huge tits is... is..._

 

_Evie, in my bed, arms and legs, bound to the posts, whimpering as I kiss her stomach, teasing with my tongue as I get lower, her head thrown back, my name falling from her lips like a prayer..._

 

Bull couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as he threw his pack across the room, moving his hands to all but rip his trousers down his legs and release his cock, sliding it through his calloused hand, throwing his head back as he finally did what he'd been holding off on for days now.

 

He'd thought, once back home, the images, the thoughts would fade to background noise again. But now, in his room, he could only picture Evie here;

 

_Begging for him, face down on his mattress with her ass in the air as he teased her, dipping the tip of one finger into her slick entrance, teasing her clit with his tongue, listening to her whimper and beg, beg for his cock, to be fucked by him._

 

He groaned, not trying to fight it any more, letting the images come as he fisted his cock, twisting his wrist as he reached the head, fucking his hand with abandon, all of his pent up frustrations building...

 

Someone knocked on the door.

Bull held in a roar.

 

“Fucking, fuck, are you kidding me?” he growled, caught between finishing off and ignoring them, and opening the door to punch whoever was behind it.

 

Taking a steadying breath, he decided against both of those options, instead decided to pull his trousers back up, hide behind the door like an adult, so whoever was there couldn't see him at full attention and open the door.

 

And if it was Sera again, he was going to launch her off the battlements.

 

 

He swung the door open a little too fast, anger in his eyes as he looked to see who had disturbed him;

 

Well, it had to be Evie, didn't it?

 

“Can I come in, Bull?” she asked, voice stronger than she felt, judging by her trembling hands. Bull swallowed.

 

_'No, no, no, no, what are you doing, you can't, you can't, you'll lose control!'_

 

“Of course, Boss,” he gave a strained smile, stepping back to open the door.

 

_'Idiot'._

 

___--___

 

Evie entered the room, noting Bull's pack on the floor, obviously having discarded hers somewhere along the way here, standing by his bed and taking a deep breath before turning to look at him, eyes awash with so many emotions, it was like watching a storm forming in cloudy skies.

 

 

“Bull, we need to talk. About the other day, I need to...”

She stopped as she caught sight of his tented trousers, swallowing hard, words now failing her.

 

Bull felt heat rising to his cheeks; this was _not_ his plan, if he ever had one at all.

 

He watched in silence as Evie reach behind her head, going to the neat ball of fabric surrounding the knot that held her face-cloth in place, and unwound it before teasing undone the complex knot she had tied.

 

A moment of hesitation and a deep breath to steady herself, Evie took the fabric from her face and let it float to the floor, her eyes downcast for a brief second before they darted up, meeting Bull's gaze.

 

He couldn't help that his eye went straight to the scars for the briefest of moments, refreshing his memory, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as memories of the kiss came flooding back to him.

 

“Evie, I...”

 

His words died on his lips as Evie swept across the room to him, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, quickly turning heated as Bull grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush to him.

 

Evie groaned loudly, grinding against his body, panting as she pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Fuck, I've wanted you,” she hissed, looking at Bull with lust-clouded eyes.

 

Bull growled loudly, moving back in to kiss her, making her squeal as he moved his hands to her backside, lifting her up and pinning her against the door into the tavern that she had entered through moments ago, supporting her with his knee so he could grab her arms, pinning them above her head with one hand, the other moving down her body, coming to rest over one breast, cupping it almost tenderly through her travel clothes.

 

“Evie,” he began, tone questioning, unsure of how to voice the many questions flooding his mind. Her eyes were on his, and he felt the heat pooling in his gut already; he hadn't felt this turned on in years.

 

“Just fuck me,” she pleaded, rolling her hips against his. “We can talk later.”

 

Evie gasped as Bull pressed himself harder against her, the words travelling straight to his cock, a steadying breath needed to keep him upright for a moment.

 

 _'This can't be happening'_ , he thought urgently, even as he tightened his grip on her wrists.

 

He paused, only for a second, his eye flicking up and down Evie's body as he held her up, her chest heaving, heart pounding in her chest, just about audible to his sensitive hearing.

 

He met her gaze and pound her pupils blown, her irises only a sliver of amber now.

 

Time seemed to slow as she blinked, eyelashes meeting skin as her gaze met his once more.

 

He was reminded of their first meeting, of the first time he saw her magic in action, of the whirlwind of death, fire and ice she had been and still was.

 

All of those nights, when she sought him out for comfort, had this been her aim, but without the confidence to back it up?

Had all that time spent with him been in pursuit of something more primal?

 

The thought both turned him on and made his chest pang. There was something deeper between them, now, something he couldn't deny.

He only hoped that was reciprocated and he was not only being used here as some experimental experience as so many before had wanted him.

 

He swallowed the thought down, breathing hard, his mind racing as his cock twitched, his hips moving against Evie's body.

She moaned, her mouth falling open, and Bull felt his breath catch, seeing those lips open as he'd imagined the first time he'd seen them mere days ago; the dim light from the upper windows of his room playing across her face, the scars on her lips and chin seeming deeper because of it.

 

He couldn't help his staring; the scars had a familiarity to them, yet...

No.

She was not a saarebas under the Qun, but he had only seen those scars once before...

 

“Don't,” she whimpered, bringing his attention back to the present.

He fixed his eye on her once more, and found she was looking down now, her heart beating faster, but now in fear. “I... I should go,” she murmured, trying to shake his grip loose.

 

Bull was reluctant. What had happened? What had changed in those few, short seconds.

 

“What's the matter, Boss?” he asked gently, trying to meet her gaze, reluctant to release his grip. She hesitated for a moment before looking up at him, the lust gone, replaced with regret and sadness.

 

Bull a pang of guilt; he shouldn't have stared.

 

“Please let me down,” Evie asked, her voice level, measured.

 

Bull acquiesced, releasing her once her feet were firmly back on the ground, his gut twisting at the look on her face.

“This was... a mistake,” Evie sighed, still not looking at him. “I shouldn't have... I should have known,” she paused, heaving a deep sigh.

 

“Known what?” Bull asked, frowning. He was confused, and something about this did not sit well with him.

 

“That,” Evie gestured to her mouth, a sad smile resting on them as she paused, “this, would be an issue. You can't stop staring. And I know I should have told you... I just,” she sighed, refusing to meet his gaze again, now looking around his room, staring at his massive bed, at the bottles and vials on the shelf, her mind seeming to wander for a moment before a small shake of her head bought her back to the present. “I didn't want you to, to feel bad, or angry, or to pity me,” she admitted, finally meeting his eye after what seemed like an eternity.

 

Bull didn't like where this was going.

Tension now filled the room, but not the kind he had been expecting.

 

Trying for comfort, Bull moved across the room, to the top of his bed where he sat down and looked to Evie, patting the free area next to him, an invitation to sit.

 

A doubtful look crossed her face, and Bull didn't miss her eyes darting to the face-cloth by the door.

' _She wants to run_ ,' he realised, making a mental note not to push too hard.

 

Another sigh escaping her chest, Evie trudged slowly over to the bed, sitting down gently, as if scared she would break it.

Bull almost laughed at the idea.

 

A beat of silence fell between them, before Bull, slowly, as if not to startle her, offered her his hand, a gesture of comfort, holding it between them, waiting for her to react.

 

Evie took note, but only stared for a moment. Bull frowned, confused, then, realised his mistake; he had offered his mangled hand, the stumps of his last two fingers littered with marks, from stitches, treatments... that had not been fun, losing them.

 

Feeling foolish, Bull snatched his hand back. He had wanted to comfort, not to freak Evie out even more, but found his hand caught by both of her, her eyes fixed on the stumps, his little finger twitching as he focussed too hard on that hand. He internally cursed himself.

 

He half expected her to run now, to leave and not return, but instead she surprised him, lifting his hand to her scarred lips and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of either stump, an odd gesture.

 

Bull raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of it, but relaxed a little when Evie finally met his gaze, her eyes a little brighter, a gentle flush to her cheeks and an embarrassed smile resting on her lips.

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, shrinking a little. Bull returned her smile, lacing his fingers through the hand closest to him. Evie allowed it, and smiled a little wider before turning to look at the mirror Bull had place on his make-shift dresser (which was, in reality, simply a couple of stacked crates.)

 

“How do you not let it bother you?” she asked, staring into the mirror, following the reflection of light from the window as it bounced from it, onto the ceiling above them.

 

Bull thought for a moment.

“You're talking about the scars, right?”

Evie nodded. He thought for a moment, staring down at their linked hands, memories flashing, unbidden across his mind; battles he'd rather forget, lost friends, all of his injuries. He closed his eye for a moment, trying to push them back down again, afraid of being overwhelmed.

 

Evie waited, patient, now watching the play of emotions on his face.

“I guess... my scars are... different, I suppose,” he began. “I got mine in conflict, fighting for a cause, and after a certain point, I stopped trying to cover them up. I stopped trying to pretend they weren't there. They became a part of me, and I couldn't change that so I embraced it.” He paused for a moment, meeting her eyes.

She was worrying her lip with her teeth, thinking. “I'm a warrior,” he continued, trying to ignore the rush of blood to his groin as he watched her bite her bottom lip. “I fight, in the fray, almost every day and I am damn good at what I do. The scars, they prove how much I can take, how much I've survived, so I guess there's that too.”

 

“But how do you take the staring?” she asked a little too quickly, as if she'd been bottling it up. “You're so proud of them, and you don't care at all that people stare, that they talk about them...”

 

Bull paused, measuring his words. His training was telling him not to give too much away.

 

 _Exposing weaknesses_ , he could still hear the trainer in his head now, _is never acceptable. Every weakness is a target for a skilled enemy._

 

He looked to Evie, her eyes wide, open, waiting for an answer, breathing shallow, hooked on Bull's response.

This was no skilled assassin, no enemy. This was his friend, his Evie, his... whatever they were at the moment.

 

He dropped his head with a sigh, eye tracing patterns on the faded red rug below.

 

“I _do_ care,” he admitted slowly, the words stinging a little as he processed what he'd said. He never thought he'd be admitting this to anyone. “I care that I get stared at, though sometimes I think I would be even if I wasn't this...” he gestured to himself, “mangled.”

 

He stood now, and Evie's eyes followed him, enraptured by his movements, her eyes skimming up and down his body before returning to his eye, and Bull couldn't help a tiny smile at that.

 

“But there are times,” he turned to face his dresser, “when I look in the mirror and I see... I see everything, and I think back, all those years ago, when I first got deployed to Seheron, how I would look at the scarred soldiers and wonder 'how do they look at themselves? How do they not feel shame?' and think about how much has changed. How much _I've_ changed.”

 

As he spoke, he reached up to the leather fastening strap that held his eyepatch in place and flicked the buckle open, the leather sliding off easily, the patch coming from his face with a tug, the metal leaving indentations in the scarred skin it rested on. He removed the whole piece and gently set it down in front of the mirror, taking in his reflection.

 

He didn't often examine his dead eye now, memories of the pain when he'd taken the hit still feeling fresh in his mind, and he often experienced phantom pain, so found it better to simply go on, ignore it as best he could and make do with what he had left.

 

But that didn't stop the odd feeling that rose through him whenever he did look at his ruined face; was it horror? Disgust? Regret? No, definitely not regret. He would never regret saving any of his men, _especially_ not Krem.

 

Realizing he'd been ignoring Evie throughout his inner monologue, he took a deep breath and turned to face her, fighting the urge to close his remaining eye, fearing what he would see on her face.

He knew by now, it would be the same as the people before her. It was always the same;

Disgust, horror, fear, sometimes even going as far as to vomit or run away.

 

He braced himself for the worst, taking a deep breath as her whiskey eyes scanned his now bared eye. She took a short breath. Shocked then, he thought, fighting the curl of his lips as he readied himself for her inevitable retreat.

 

She looked, back and forth, taking in the deep scar across the useless eye, the ball itself now shrunken in its socket, a void formed around it. He had thought about getting it removed before now, but never had the will to do it, to remove yet _another_ part of himself.

Evie took in all of the details, all of the scars, the marks, the change of skin colour where it had missed the sun for years. For a minute or so, she just looked. Then, slowly, she stood, and Bull steeled himself, ready for her words, an apology, maybe, knowing her?

 

 _'Sorry, I can't bear to look at you,_ ' she'd say, and leave. That would be the kindest option. _'Best for us both,'_ he thought, stoically.

 

Lost in thought, he didn't notice her reaching for him, only coming back to his senses when a shaking hand touched his face. Instinct made him recoil a little, and Evie's hand flinched back, her expression worried, bottom lip between her teeth again as Bull looked into her eyes, finding no malice there.

 

“I'm sorry,” she said softly, slowly, as if calculating her words. Bull braced himself. “Can... can I touch you?”

 

Bull stared for a moment, at a bit of a loss for words. This was unexpected.

 

“Uh, I... Why?” he asked, regretting his question when he saw uncertainty cross Evie's face. “I only ask because no-one has, uh, ever wanted to... you know... touch me _there_ before.”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows, a poor attempt at humour and was relieved when rewarded with the ghost of a smile on Evie's lips.

 

“But, yeah, sure, if you want to. Just...” he hesitated. “Can you not poke it or anything? That would be weird.”

Evie gave a small yet reassuring smile as she took another step forward, almost flush to Bull once more now, craning up to better look at his ruined skin, her deft hand, a hand which he had seen dispense death and destruction to their foes, moving to cup the side of his face gently.

 

For all of his life experience, all of the battles and losses and training, nothing could have ever prepared Bull for this moment;

Evie was gentle, a clear sense of care in her touch as she gently ran her thumb across the scarred groove that was once a wound, just under Bull's ruined eye.

 

She did not seem disgusted. Instead, there was something in her eyes, some emotion that Bull could not place, and one that, when she moved her gaze back to his good eye once more, made his stomach flip.

Offering a soft smile, her gaze slid back to the other side of his face, her index finger now tracing the scar from it's beginning just under his eyebrow to the top of his cheek, feeling the way the skin had healed hard, creating ridges and texture where they should have been none.

 

Bull felt something on his hand, and almost flinched, so caught up in the moment he was, before realising it was Evie's other hand, touching his hand, fingers stroking, lacing through his own. He let his hand be taken, and he slowly raised it up, to her face, where she placed it against her own scarred skin.

 

Realising what she was asking, Bull gave a soft smile, one she returned absent-mindedly as he freed his hands from hers and cupped her chin, as he had done the night at the camp when they had kissed, his thumb now gently stroking along the line of her jaw, watching closely as her eyes slipped shut just for a moment, goosebumps pricking up on her exposed skin as she revelled in the feeling.

 

Bull wondered how long it had been since someone had touched her like this.

Evie let out a soft sigh as she continued to explore the scars around Bull's eye, always gentle, cautious curiosity in every touch, while Bull splayed his fingers a little, stroking the deep groove on the right side of her face, one of the deepest she had.

 

Up close, there was no getting away from what these scars were; for at the end of each, he could see the original puncture scar, something he had once hoped to never see again.

 

Reluctantly, he broke the comfortable silence that they had settled into.

 

“Where?” he asked, hoping it was enough of a prompt for Evie to know what he meant.

 

She met his eye, sadness singing from them now, and with a sigh, dropped her hand from Bull's face and stepped back, leaving his hand stroking air for a second before it registered for him.

He felt a pang of loss, an urge to step closer to her, but held back.

 

“About three days after the circle fell,” Evie began her eyes darting around the room again, settling on anything but Bull. After a moments thought, she turned and moved to sit back on the bed.

Bull followed suit, slower, giving her time and space.

 

She did not continue until they were both sat on the bed together, Bull casually stretching out his arm so one hand was next to her once more, Evie taking the hint and entwining their fingers once again.

It felt so natural, Bull was almost afraid for a moment.

 

“I was heading home, back to my family's estate. I didn't know if they'd have me back after all this time, but thought it was worth a shot.” She paused, gaze moving back to their joined hands, staring hard as she recalled her experience.

 

“I thought they were templars, at first. I could hear shouting, and I tried to get around them, so I wouldn't have to fight, and then...” she raised her free hand to her throat, swallowing hard, blinking rapidly. “...there was this weight, on my neck, and... and...”

Her grip on Bull's hand tightened a little.

 

“And they put a control collar on you,” Bull supplied, feeling angrier than he should have, considering that was the same standard training he had been given a long time ago: ' _Spot a bas-Saarebas, apply the collar if safe to, if not, incapacitate, apply collar, bring back to Par Vollen for re-education.'_

 

He shivered at the thought of it now, looking over Evie's trembling form, thinking of Dalish... he was not sure he could ever allow any harm to come to either of them now, even if the Qun demanded it.

 

“There were three more mages they'd already caught,” she continued after a breath, bringing Bull's focus back into the room. “Two boys, brothers, I think, one of them was only young... nine or ten,” she breathed again. It must have been hard to recall, Bull sympathised. “And one woman, she was old, they'd all been travelling together, she was taking them home when...”

 

She paused again, taking a shaky breath.

Tears were pricking at her eyes, and her voice began to crack as she spoke, her entire body shaking gently now.

Bull moved without thought, unlacing their hands and placing his arm around her, pulling her close. Evie reacted naturally, placing her head on his shoulder, moving into him.

 

“You don't have to...” he offered, not wanting to pressure her. He could well imagine what happened next.

 

“I... I need to,” she explained, sounding stronger than she looked. “Just... give me a minute.”

 

Bull nodded.

“All the time you need.”

 

Evie closed her eyes, breathing deep and slow, in and out for a few moments before opening her eyes again, ready to continue.

 

“The old woman, they'd just finished... finished sewing her,” she swallowed hard, trying to force images from her mind. Bull winced a bit; he'd never seen the actual act, but he'd seen the needles and the coated thread they used, and the direct aftermath of a 'closing'.

 

The thread was notoriously hard to break according to his seniors, and impeded magic, so they said.

 

“The boys were crying, and one of... of _them_ ,” she snarled, “was threatening the older one with a huge knife, trying to drag the smaller one away.”

She was really shaking now.

 

Bull was angry. ' _It was protocol,_ ' his mind screamed, but imagining a child in pain in that way... it just made his guts twist uncomfortably.

 

“And... I got so angry... I... I tried to fight, I...” she looked down at her hands, watching them shake for a moment. “But I... nothing happened, I couldn't...” she swallowed a sharp sob as it rose through her chest. “When I couldn't get away, I told them to do it to me first, hoping, something, _someone_ would come, would save us...”

 

Fat tears rolled down her flushed cheeks, eyes puffing up. Bull watched in morbid fascination as one of her tears rolled into the largest scar by her cheek.

 

“I wanted to scream... to fight, I wanted, I just wanted those kids to run, and then they... it s-started.”

 

She was sobbing now, her chest heaving, breathing offbeat and harsh. Bull pulled her closer, unsure of how to comfort her, not knowing how remembering this was affecting her, if she wanted to be held right now. And so he remained still, as she sobbed into him.

 

“It hurt, so much, and I wanted to scream, I couldn't breathe, it was... I can't...”

“It's okay, you're safe here,” Bull soothed as best he could, rubbing her back gently. “Breathe, kadan, everything is okay.” He cursed himself at the slip of affection, though Evie would have no idea what it meant.

 

Deep breaths followed, spaced out and practice, he noticed, and wondered how often she had recounted this tale.

 

“Once they were finished with me, they turned on the youngest one again, and... and... he was screaming, I can still... still hear him. Screaming for his mother, screaming that he... he wanted to go home... and those... those _fucks_ ,” she spat through the tears. “they told him to stop screaming or they'd cut his tongue out, he was so terrified, he screamed more, and he tried... he tried to run to his brother and... they... they held him and...cut... fuck...”

 

Evie lurched out of Bull's embrace, upright, hands clutched to her chest, breathing all over the place, chest heaving eyes wide, her mouth agape as she struggled to breathe.

Bull was by her side in a instant, wrapping his arms around her, gauging her reaction, gently moving to lift her onto the bed as her anxiety attack began in earnest, knowing she would need somewhere to rest after.

 

He remained by her side, holding her in a gentle embrace, careful not to trap her as she choked for breath, helping her lay down and once she was comfortable, laying down next to her and offering his body as a comforter.

 

Without hesitation, she moved into his embrace, curling up a little, choked breaths now turning to sobs that shook her entire body as the attack reached its peak.

 

Bull placed one hand on the back of her neck and stroked soft, soothing circles there as she worked her way through it, all of his focus on her, only speaking to offer reassurances when she had another surge of breathing.

 

They continued like this for around half an hour, Bull lost track of time, not that he was counting the minutes anyway; Evie had been his priority.

 

Eventually, her breathing slowed to a regular pace, tear tracks drying on her flushed cheeks, her eyes swollen, eyelids heavy, and Bull thought, for a moment, she had gone to sleep as she rested on him, wrapped in his embrace.

 

He was preparing to settle in for the night when she moved her hands to her face, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, sniffing away the congestion her crying had caused.

 

When she spoke again, her voice was croaky, sore from the attack, and she sounded exhausted.

 

“Sorry.” It was almost too quiet to be audible.

Bull shook his head immediately.

“Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Evie shifted slightly to look up at him, her eyes bloodshot, bottom lip being worried between her teeth again. She looked so vulnerable, and Bull felt ashamed, for the first time in a long time, of his culture.

 

_Children. Fucking children. Why did they have to do it to them?_

 

Images of other dead children flooded his memory, and he fought it back. Now was not the time for his worries.

 

“I get that too,” he offered in reassurance. “Well,” he added hastily, “not as bad. But I get it. Bad memories, shitty things you see. It all stays up here.” He pointed to his head for emphasis.

 

Evie nodded, taking a few more deep breaths, closing her eyes as she rested her head back on Bull's chest. It was comfortable for them both, and he felt himself drifting a little, cursing himself for not taking his brace off as soon as he'd gotten in, when she piped up again, voice still small and cracked.

 

“Do...do you mind if I continue?”

Bull was a little surprised, but nodded, regardless.

“Only if you're sure you can,” he replied, choosing his words carefully. Evie nodded.

 

“I... I think so. It was just so...” she sighed.

Bull nodded empathetically. That was one thing he couldn't imagine seeing. Qunari or not, he didn't imagine he could ever watch a child being harmed like that.

 

The Ben-Hassrath had obviously become more ruthless since he was a major part of them.

 

“The older boy,” she continued shakily, “he launched himself at one of them, managed to get a knife, and stabbed him in the side, and he went down.”

 

 _'Kidneys',_ Bull thought. _'Kid knew where to strike'_ , and it struck him that, even in the circle, Evie should not have received formal training, yet knew where to strike for maximum effectiveness, and a shudder ran through him. He did not want to think about the reasons they had to learn things like that.

 

“And the others... they tried to restrain him, but he fought. He fought, so hard, and the little one, he ran, and ran, and they were all shouting, and then, they... they stabbed him, right through the stomach, so hard, it lifted him off the ground...”

She composed herself once more.

“And I ran, and the old woman followed me. We still had the collars on, and we didn't know which way to go, but we ran. And when I reached a road, I kept running, but... she had... I don't know where she went... I...” Evie closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Bull, as if trying to burrow into him.

 

Bull pulled her into him, his hand absent-mindedly moving to rest on her hip, stroking where it lay in reassurance.

 

“I got home after a couple of days, and I was in a bad way. They got the collar of but the stitches, they'd... they'd gotten infected and... it was nasty. I hadn't stopped, I was exhausted, and the medic couldn't get them out...”

 

Bull frowned. Those stitches were notoriously hard to break, coated in a substance that was almost impossible to cut with conventional weapons.

 

“They thought I was going to die, I was dehydrated and couldn't drink much water because they were so tight, so I thought, 'hey, what's the worst that can happen if I try myself'.” She gave an empty laugh.

 

It sounded so wrong, coming from her. Her normal laugh was light, melodic. It made the hearts of everyone who heard it skip a beat, it was, like the rest of her, beautiful. This just sounded twisted, deformed coming from her.

 

“And, me being the genius I am, thought if I heated the thread, it might break. So I tried that. And after a while, with me heating the thread up, and it worked, but it was so slow, and I was fading, so I tried... It was stupid, I heated a knife, and I tried to cut it...” she grimaced and shivered.

 

 _Recalling pain_ , Bull sympathised.

 

“And it worked but... it was like... I don't know how to describe it... stretchy? Like a bow string, under tension... when I cut it, it shouldn't have sprung out, but it did, and it was sharp. Plus that with shaky hands...” she paused for a breath, relaxing a little into Bull's embrace, now the worst of the story seemed to be over.

 

“So, I got the thread out, they treated my infection, I had infected burns and such, that no-one would touch and I had to cut out of my face,” she gestured to the largest gashes on her lips, “and immediately bought a tome on healing magic, and felt like a fool for not having learned it sooner.” She gave a soft chuckle, and Bull smiled, glad she had gotten it all out.

 

She felt lighter in his arms, although he knew that was rubbish. But she did feel relaxed, less tense, he supposed.

 

Finally slumping against him, her re-telling finished, she heaved a tired sounding sigh, twisting in Bull's arms so as to look up at him.

 

“Thank you,” she murmured after a moment or eyes darting around his face. Bull gave a soft, lopsided smile.

 

“I didn't do anything,” he responded, a little confused. Evie smiled, a full smile this time, and Bull's heart began thundering again, her lips still looking so soft, so pliant, he couldn't help it when he leaned forward and pecked them.

 

He drew back a bit too quickly, feeling foolish for having so little self control. Evie giggled, ducking her head and looking up at him through a curtain of hair that now framed her face.

 

“Sorry,” Bull mumbled in return, and he definitely did not _blush_.

And if he did, it was Evie's fault for having such nice looking lips.

 

Evie smiled again, leaning up to kiss Bull herself, the warrior allowing himself to revel in the way her lips felt on his, both sets scarred in their own way, yet still silky, smoothing across each others surface. He let out a soft groan, his free hand snaking its way to Evie's neck, settling there and pulling her closer.

 

He had not been sure, after the camp incident, that he would get to kiss Evie again, and even now, there was the possibility she would walk out after this and want nothing more to do with him, so he was going to enjoy this for as long as possible, though a shred of concern still lingered in his mind about her state of mind in lieu of the story she had just recounted; if she was vulnerable, and submitting to him only because of that, he could not bring himself to continue.

 

“Evie,” he murmured, drawing back a little to look into her eyes. Evie smiled gently at him, lips slightly parted, drawing deep breaths. “Are you sure... we don't have to...”

 

Evie gave him an unreadable look, eyes soft as they studied his face, and Bull was almost worried he'd ruined the moment before Evie gave a breathy, “I want this,” and pressed her lips to his once again, more force behind her actions now.

 

He tilted his face slightly, giving himself better access to her mouth, their kissing intensifying. Evie groaned into the kiss, eyes closed, tongue flicking against Bull's lips.

 

She twisted round more, so she was almost on her stomach, but still facing towards him enough to press their bodies together, and she couldn't help the buck of her hips against him as he opened his mouth and flicked his strong tongue against hers, the hand on her neck tightening a little, his index finger threading itself into the hair on the nape of her neck, pulling just a little, experimentally.

 

Evie let her head be pulled back, exposing her throat to him, and let out a soft moan.

 

Bull made a mental note as he pulled Evie up, helping her to her knees as he now grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back, his mouth going to her neck, nipping, kissing and sucking marks into the pale flesh.

 

The moans she let out echoed around the room, and Bull thought, off-hand, that the patrons in the bar might hear, but could not bring himself to care.

 

 _'Let them hear,'_ he thought, a thrill running through him. _'Let them know I have conquered the Inquisitor, and that she walks with my mark on her.'_

 

As if to prove a point to himself, Bull chose a spot of pale flesh, right by Evie's pulse point and clamped down, sucking the skin through his teeth, worrying it a little between them.

 

His cock twitch as Evie mewled and writhed on top of him, moving to straddle him, the hand that had been under her now moving to her hip, steadying her as he ravished her neck.

 

Evie was a sight, her head thrown back, grinding her hips into Bull's, gasping and moaning, desperate for more friction.

 

Bull slid his hand from her hip, down into the v of her legs, moving to the laces of her travelling trousers, his index finger finding the knot, pulling ever so slightly...

 

“Chief! You in there? We've got shit to talk to you about.”

 

Bull roared, actually roared, and Evie was scared for a moment, before Bull motioned for her to dismount him, making sure she was safely on the bed before Bull stood up and stormed towards the door where his unsuspecting commander was waiting on the other side.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bull swung the door open with much more force than necessary, the wood slamming onto the stone wall behind it, making Krem flinch. The warrior was careful to block all view into his room so Krem wouldn't see Evie, but the commander still attempted to look around him, a smirk on his face.

 

“Interrupting something, am I?” he teased, a little taken aback when Bull's expression stayed serious.

 

“What do you want, Krem?” Bull growled, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

The tevinter frowned.

“Nothing, Chief. Forget about it. Just, me and the boys got you stuff on the road, no big deal. We'll catch you later.”

 

The commander turned to walk away, and Bull heaved a sigh, stopping him with one large hand on his shoulder.

“Ten minutes, okay?”

Krem grinned, winking as he turned to leave the mini staircase, and Bull felt like a little less of an ass now.

 

“Ten minutes? That's all I get after months of waiting?” Evie asked in a playful tone as Bull closed the door, turning to face her again, and what a sight she made; propped up on her elbows, trouser laces open, her hair now loose, shaken free during his conversation with Krem, it would seem, her cheeks still flushed, lips still slightly parted.

 

Bull almost thought to abandon catching up with the Chargers at all and just stay in here all afternoon. But he did nothing if not keep his promises.

 

“I...” Bull didn't know how to handle this. He didn't want to disappoint her, but equally, didn't know if she would want a repeat at any point. He supposed he simply had to bite the bullet and ask.

 

“Look, you know what my guys are like. It's like herding a bunch of kittens through a storage room full of yarn, and I need to go let them vent and calm down and do whatever it is they need to do,” he explained, trying to ignore the look of disappointment that began to creep across Evie's face.

 

She gave no response, but smiled softly after a moments thought, a small sigh escaping her lips as she shuffled herself to the edge of the bed.

 

Bull felt like a bit of an ass again.

 

Her earlier words echoed in his mind; _'That's all I get after months of waiting?'_

Her tone may have been playful, but Bull had recognised the loaded question behind it.

 

Months... he wondered just how long she'd been thinking of him like this, and a thousand missed signals suddenly flared into his memory.

 

This was certainly a mess of his own making, and he refused to drag her in any further.

 

“Tonight,” he said swiftly, as she moved to stand. Evie swung her gaze to him, eyes widening a little. Bull took steps towards her, until he was in front of her, and knelt down, grimacing as his bad knee complained. “I'll meet you in your quarters, if you'll have me, and I'll give you and excuse to stay in bed tomorrow,” he grinned wickedly.

 

Evie raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on her lips.

“Oh?” she pondered, never taking her gaze from him.

“Well,” Bull winked, “It's hard to get around when you can't walk, isn't it, Inquisitor?”

 

Evie made a 'pfft' noise and slapped at him playfully.

“Don't call me that, it's weird!” she laughed, relaxed now. “Tonight then,” she smiled gently, sighing as she looked Bull over. The warrior smiled back at her, a toothy grin, and she laughed in response before leaning forward, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

Bull stood while in the hug, bringing her with him and lifting her off the ground a little as he did so as she refused to let go, instead kicking her legs a little and giggling again.

 

Bull was glad for a moment that their relationship, even with the lingering question of sex, seemed to remain relatively unchanged.

 

She eventually let go of his neck, still giggling and landed on solid ground again, her cheeks red from smiling.

 

Looking him over, her face dropped into a more serious expression as she stepped to him, this time hugging his waist, smiling a little as he wrapped his arms around her in response.

 

“Seriously,” she said, looking up from his chest, “thank you for listening to me. I know that was some... heavy shit.”

Bull nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Eh, you'd do the same for me, or for anyone for that matter. I don't mind helping you lessen your burdens. Besides, crap gets easier to deal with when you share it.”

 

Evie nodded thoughtfully, pulling away from the hug, her face conflicted. She obviously wanted to say something, Bull mused, as he watched her worry her bottom lip between her teeth again.

 

“Spit it out, what's wrong?” he teased, amused when Evie looked back into his eye and blushed.

 

“I...” she paused, real concern on her face, and for a moment, Bull wondered if she was reconsidering his offer. “I just... can I say thank you, another way?”

 

It was cheesy as all hell, and she knew it, giving an embarrassed smirk afterwards, gaze flittering from Bull, to the mirror, to anything else and back to Bull.

 

He couldn't help but smile fondly, wanting to kiss her again.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked. Though he had some idea, he found he enjoyed watching her squirm, cheeks flushed, and made a mental note to recreate that later, maybe using his tongue in a different way. His cock twitched at the image, and he sucked in a breath.

 

He was caught off guard as Evie stepped towards him once more, one hand firmly on his shaft, tilting her face up to him, lips pouted.

 

Bull couldn't help the gasp that escaped him as she applied gentle pressure, sliding her hand up to his laces, undoing the knots with nimble fingers and sliding them from his legs, leaving him totally bare to her hungry eyes.

 

Bull watched the play of emotions on her face, the two most prominent, fear and excitement, her tongue slipping out to wet her drying lips, all attention on his cock.

 

“You don't have to stare,” Bull quipped, earning a frown from her as she pressed herself against him.

“I do when I have to fantasize about it all evening,” she responded without missing a beat, Bull about to tell her how proud he felt of her come-back when she bought her hand back to him, wrapping her hand around the thick shaft, her fingers adept at this, it would seem, and he was caught off guard and turned on by her experience, more so as she pumped up, then back down, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock, making him choke back a moan and buck up into her hand.

 

Bull drew in a breath, all of this unexpected, and looked to Evie to find a wicked grin across her face.

 

 _'She's a desire demon,'_ he reasoned to himself, ' _it's the only explanation.'_

 

She moved in to kiss him as she pumped him again, swallowing his moan as she repeated her actions, now twisting her wrist with every upstroke.

 _'She's done this before, rutted in some dark corner, knows how to make it good and fast,_ ' he marvelled, fighting her tongue with his, beginning to be swallowed by the sensations; he was usually the one in control.

 

To have that power stripped with little to no warning was surprisingly hot.

 

He moaned again, hearing Evie echo it as she pulled away, pupils blown wide, lips parted and swollen, and Bull was moments away from shoving her over the bed, ripping her trousers off and mounting her, right now, when she dropped to her knees in front of him.

 

Bull just stared for a moment, long enough for Evie to take the swollen purple head of his dick into her mouth, sucking hard as her tongue traced patterns into the sensitive flesh, her hand moving to cup his balls, squeezing gently.

 

Bull bucked his hips, the sensations coming on so quick, he had no time to brace. Grabbing out for some support, looking for the bed frame, he grasped only air, stumbling back and falling onto the bed with the grace of a boulder falling down a mountain, his cock sliding from Evie's mouth as he did with a loud 'pop'.

 

Evie giggled as Bull growled his displeasure, embarrassed but glad the bed didn't take any damage. He liked this bed. He liked this bed even more now he had Evie over him with what could only be described as a predatory grin on her face.

 

“You okay there?” she asked sweetly, her face so innocent looking, it was impossible to imagine that mere moments ago she'd had a huge qunari cock in her mouth.

 

“Fine,” Bull forced a smile. “Now get back to it,” he ordered after a moment, testing the waters. “I haven't got all day.”

 

Evie raised an eyebrow, but quickly caught on to his game.

She bowed her head a little, long strands of hair falling in front of her face, her eyes suddenly wide, lips pursed, and suddenly, she looked almost virginal. Bull groaned as he looked at her, sitting up to get a better look as she sank to her knees.

 

“Yes, sir,” she responded in a small voice.

So, a switch then?

 _'Fucking hot'_ , Bull thought as she took him into her mouth again, _'how did I go for so long without this?'_

 

His train of through was cut short as Evie slid down without warning, taking half of his length into her mouth. Bull gasped, feeling her throat contract as her gag reflex kicked in. She pulled off a little, but still had an impressive amount of his dick to suck, her hand covering the rest.

 

Bull was not overly surprised, there were very few who could take him whole, but Evie's enthusiasm and hand work more than made up for it.

 

He felt the drag of her teeth as she bobbed slowly, taking her time, her hand moving in time with her mouth, long, slow strokes that were slowly driving Bull mad, though after all of the wandering his mind had done of late, he was so pent up that he was close already.

 

Fisting a hand in her hair, he pulled, just enough to hurt, and she inhaled sharply through her nose, her eyes rolling back for a second.

 

 _'Another thing to remember'_ , he thought as he gave her a knowing smirk.

 

“Faster,” he commanded, still holding her head back, her eyes watering from taking him so deep, “and keep your eyes on me.”

 

Evie hesitated, and Bull felt a pang of regret. _'Fucking watchword,'_ his brain supplied. _'You haven't given her a watchword.'_

 

Bull loosened the grip on her hair, now stroking her scalp with his deft fingers as she looked up at him, utterly debauched, the Inquisitor, saviour of the world, on her knees with his cock in her mouth.

 

He almost came, just from that image.

“It gets too much, say 'katoh', and this is over, no questions,” he said, tone serious as he petted her. “And if you can't talk, you shake your head side to side twice, you understand?”

 

Evie nodded almost eagerly now, and went back to the task at hand before Bull had a chance to add anything else, mindful he had little time before he was expected downstairs.

 

With one hand cupping his balls, squeezing gently with every thrust he made into her mouth and her hand stroking what her mouth could not reach, lubricated by the saliva slipping from her lips as she took him in earnest, tongue tracing patterns where it could reach as she bobbed her head, Bull was never going to last long.

 

He felt his climax building in the pit of his stomach, coiling like a snake about to strike. He threw his head back, enjoying the feel of Evie's mouth and hand; she had quite an unexpected talent, and it was entirely welcomed by him.

 

Threading a hand through her hair again as he felt ready to burst, he pulled her off, earning him a frown from her, which quickly disappeared as Bull dragged her up to him, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue, and with one swift stroke of his length, he let out a guttural moan and came into his hand, his entire body twitching with the force behind it, leaving him trembling as he came down.

 

He came back to his senses with Evie next to him on the bed, her arm draped over him, panting heavily, placing soft kisses on and around his mouth, coaxing him back to reality.

 

“You know your shit,” Bull praised, running the back of his clean hand along Evie's face, smiling as he watched her become flushed, ducking her head at the praise.

 

She looked much more relaxed now, though thoroughly exhausted, much to him amusement.

 

“Let me get cleaned up up and I'll return the favour,” he said softly as he wiggled his eyebrows, making Evie giggle again.

 

' _That sound,_ ' he thought as he watched her nose crinkle while she laughed. _'I could listen to it forever.'_

 

But to his surprise and slight displeasure, Evie shook her head, placing one final kiss to his lips as she moved to stand, a soft smile resting on her lips.

 

“You need to go and see the Chargers. You're likely late already,” she grinned as he sat up, watching her with an implacable stare as she redid her trousers laces, her cheeks still flushed red, lips still swollen from sucking his cock.

 

' _Her mouth will still taste like my cock, too,_ ' Bull's mind helpfully supplied, his body reacting accordingly, moving him off of the bed, to where she stood and pulling her flush against him by her hips, a small gasp of surprise escaping her as he pressed his mouth to hers, flicking his tongue around her mouth, tasting his own salty musk.

 

He groaned in satisfaction, filing this memory away, wanting to keep it forever.

 

Evie grinned into the kiss, but broke it with a hand placed on his chest and a gentle push.

“Your boys need you,” she re-iterated.

 

She was right, of course, Bull sighed.

“Yeah, I know,” he said, almost sadly. “They'll be sending a search party before long.”

 

Looking around the room, he spotted her face-cloth, still where she had let it fall on the cold stone floor. He moved swiftly over to it, sweeping down to pick it from the floor and turned back to face Evie, only to find her behind him, eyepatch in hand.

 

They exchanged an intimate smile as they exchanged the items, Evie hesitating, staring at the cloth in her hands as Bull bowed his head slightly to re-attach the leather strap to his horns, pulling the patch into position and fastening it.

 

The metal had cooled, and the feeling was almost pleasant.

 

“Why do you cover your eye, Bull?” Evie asked, out of the blue.

She was now staring at him, the face cloth still in her hand, a puzzled expression on her face. “You're so proud of your other scars, but the eye... what is it?”

 

She was genuinely curious, he realized. And again, there was no malice there, only questions, a thirst for knowledge, for advice, maybe for acceptance.

 

He thought for a moment, trying to find the right words.

 

“I guess, it's not for me,” he replied slowly, measuring his words. “It's for other people. Most people see it and freak out. Even the people who _ask_ to see it.” He bowed his head, hesitating for a moment.

But Bull was nothing if not truthful. “I honestly thought _you_ might leave when you saw it,” he admitted, feeling a little vulnerable, an alien feeling, and one that did not sit right with him at all.

 

He almost regretted his words when he saw a flash of hurt shoot across Evie's face, but that regret soon faded when she marched to him and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, the kind that set his blood alight, that made him feel alive.

 

Kissing back with equal enthusiasm, Bull didn't even hear the door open, caught by surprise, yet again, by Krem, stood in the doorway with hands on hips, looking less than impressed, with the Chargers at his heel.

 

“I don't care if you've finished you're coming down now Chie... Oh...”

 

Evie and Bull pulled apart, both taking massive breaths, both panting and now, both turning beet red.

 

Behind Krem, Grim gave an amused grunt while the rest of the Chargers stared in disbelief.

 

“Y-Your worship!” Krem all but squeaked, suddenly looking terrified. Bull suddenly realised, Evie did still not have her face mask in place, and had the look of a frightened deer caught in the path of a carriage on her face.

 

“Out, Chargers,” Bull ordered, annoyance building slightly. The Chargers behind Krem all but ran down from the stairwell, silent until they reached the bottom stair, but Krem was glued to the spot, earning him a glare from Bull.

 

“Krem, I said leave. That means you too,” he hissed.

 

“I...I”

“Now, Krem!” he said, louder this time, aware that Krem was staring at Evie.

 

The commander fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Bull turned back to Evie, surprised to be confronted by a scowl from her.

“That was a bit unnecessary,” she chastised him.

 

Bull raised his hands in a 'surrender' position.

“They didn't even knock!” he reasoned, frowning a bit. “And I thought you'd be a bit more upset that they saw you without your...” He gestured to her mask.

 

Evie pondered the cloth for a moment, her face a maelstrom of emotion, and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

 

“Keep it,” she said, extended her hand to give the cloth to Bull. The warrior regarded the dark grey material warily.

“Are you sure?” he asked as he took hold of the material, not wanting to push Evie into anything she wasn't ready for.

 

Evie nodded, only a slight hesitation on her part.

 

“Yeah... I... like you said, the scars are part of me. They're part of my story. I survived. I'm here, so I shouldn't... I don't want to hide them any more.”

 

Bull felt pride well up in his chest for her.

“If you're sure, Boss. Don't want you regretting this halfway up the ramparts.”

 

Evie flashed him a brilliant smile.

' _If anyone says anything to upset her over this, I'll kill them myself_ ', he thought as he automatically returned the gesture.

“I'm sure,” she said with a short nod. “I'm done hiding. I've heard the rumours, and I've been thinking about this for a while now, so, no better time than right now,” she grinned nervously, looking behind Bull to the door that lead out to the ramparts.

 

“Uh, you mind if I leave that way? I've got to head to the war room, I'm probably already late, and I don't want to get caught up in the tavern.”

 

Bull nodded, an wicked grin splitting his face as he followed her to the door. Evie eyed him suspiciously.

“What? What's wrong?” she asked, concerned something was wrong.

 

“Oh, nothing, Boss,” he grinned, running his fingers through a few strands of her hair as she stood by the door, expectant. “Just wondering what your advisors are going to say when they see,” he moved her hair to her back, exposing her neck, “all of these love-bites!” He chuckled, even as Evie, wide-eyed, snatched her hair back across her neck, flushing beet red, puffing her cheeks in mock anger.

 

“You total arse!” she cried, slapping at him playfully. “I'm getting you back for this!”

“Sure, Boss,” he smirked as he opened the door for her, inviting her to use it. “I'll see you tonight,” he winked as she left, huffing.

“Perhaps,” she shot back as she left, a smile on her lips.

“I'll be there just after sun down,” Bull assured with a wink. Evie smiled, hesitated for a second, then leaned forward and gave him one more parting kiss before hurrying away up the ramparts.

 

Bull smiled as he watched her go, his eye on her ass, sighing as he closed the door once she was far enough away. Resting against the thick wood, he looked to the face-cloth in his hands and quickly bought it up to his nose, inhaling deeply, then lowering it with a sigh.

 

As much as he loved his boys, he couldn't wait for the day to be over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has turned into a bit of a monster.
> 
> Only a couple more chapters left, but I'm hoping they'll be long ones!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!
> 
> Also, final part!

The evening dragged on, as most evenings with someone you desired at the end of them do.

 

Bull was making a mental list of people to apologize to tomorrow, and it was growing every moment;

The Chargers, for being late and cranky, Varric for rudely turning down his eighth offer to play wicked grace, Dorian for being ruder than usual and Vivienne for declining her offer of evening tea, having forgotten about their scheduled date. However, Viv at least, had been placated with the excuse of a bath, which, in all honesty, Bull could have used, yet had no time for.

 

However, he was sure that, if earlier was anything to go by, Evie would not care about their travel grime, and therefore, neither would he.

 

So now, as the sun set behind the surrounding mountains that protected Skyhold, Bull was making haste across the yard and up into the main hall, up the massive stone staircase and into the hall, his entire focus on getting to the back left of the hall, to the door leading up to the royal chambers. To Evie's chambers...

 

The last thing he needed was what he got: Varric Tethras, drink in hand, watching the door as if he knew. He seemed to know everything.

 

 _'If not for his mouth, he'd have made a great Ben-Hassrath spy,_ ' Bull thought idly, already thinking up some excuse to escape any conversation the dwarf may have had planned.

 

“Tiny!” he cried, raising his goblet the second Bull had entered the massive doorway. The guards were just getting ready to close it for the evening, and he didn't want to create a scene. “Sorted things with our dear Inquisitor yet? She was looking pretty happy when she came through here earlier! A little ruffled as well, if you know what I mean.” Varric chuckled and winked, and Bull had to resist the urge to pick him up from his chair and launch him into the fireplace he seemed to reside by.

 

“Want to keep it down, Varric?” Bull hissed, looking around the room; not many people, a few nobles, a couple of Orlesians in their ornate masks, and Josephine waiting by the door to her office, looking around, impatient, obviously expecting someone.

Not enough people to slip through as unnoticed as he could be, but enough to spread word, if they saw fit.

 

Varric gave another hearty chuckle, raising his chalice to Bull.

“Hey, I'm happy for you! It's a tale as old as time, star crossed lovers and all that shit. Beautiful, sappy... I should use it for my next book!” he joked, watching Bull's reaction carefully.

“Knock yourself out,” Bull replied flatly, looking for an opening, eye flicking back and forth, hoping Varric would let him go soon.

 

“Trying to get up to her, Tiny? I could help, if you'd only ask,” Varric teased, going to drain the rest of his chalice, only to find it empty, and reach for the bottle which sat next to him on the table.

 

Bull snarled a little, his patience wearing thin. He was already late, and he did not want Evie to think he'd stood her up. Especially not after their moments in his room earlier.

“Fine, yes. I need a distraction. I don't want...” he paused for a moment, surprised at the hurt which flared in his chest. “...I don't want her reputation to suffer.”

 

Varric gave him an odd look, somewhere between understanding and pity, and it made Bull feel itchy all over.

 

“Well, can't have you missing your secret rendezvous. All so romantic,” Varric smiled after a beat, standing up and pulling what appeared to be a manuscript from underneath his hair, turning away from Bull with a wink.

 

“Who wants to get a preview of the newest chapter of 'Hard in Hightown?'” Varric shouted above the low din of conversation which saturated the hall.

 

There was a beat of silence, then, chaos as the occupants of the hall began to swarm over to Varric's table.

 

“Go get her, Tiny,” Varric grinned as he moved behind the table, in front of the fireplace and began to brief the avid listeners on what they were about to hear.

 

The only person unmoving was Josephine, who offered him a nod, watching him with amusement and a knowing look as he padded over to the quarters door and entered, as quickly and quietly as he could.

 

___***___

 

Making his way up the winding staircase, he pondered over what he might find; Evie may be angry at his lateness, though hopefully forgiving. She may even be asleep, he mused, and found himself wondering when it was that he became the kind of man that realized, he wouldn't even mind that, curling up next to her, smelling her hair, running his hands over her skin, sleeping next to her, waking her up with teasing and having amazing morning sex...

He shivered a little with anticipation of what was to come, and doubled his pace to nearly a jog, his heart pounding, blood pumping, adrenaline high.

 

He opened the door without hesitation upon reaching Evie's door. She'd left it open for him, evidently, and he carefully locked it after his entry, and headed up the staircase which lead to the main floor of her quarters.

 

Bull had only been up here once before, to help move her massive, dwarven made stone bed when she had had it delivered, her one splurge, something she was incredibly fond of.

 

Looking back, Bull wondered if she'd bought the bed with the intention of having Bull in it; it was, after all, far more sturdy and large than one or even two humans would ever need; he then he wondered when he had become so vain.

 

Evie was not in the main room, that much was clear, but there was a soft wash of candle-light spilling onto the stone floor from the bathroom that adjoined her room, the smell of cinnamon oils drifting towards him from there.

 

Bull inhaled deeply; Evie coveted everything cinnamon, and her skin and hair often had a lingering smell even days into a trip away, and Bull, with his more sensitive sense of smell noticed it more than most, and found that it had become a comfort, the remnants of the sweet spice permeating the air.

To smell it now, so strong and fresh, was almost overwhelming.

 

He padded quietly over to the bathroom entrance, leaning into the archway, admiring the scene in front of him.

 

Evie was in the large stone tub that the room held, her arms splayed out, eyes closed and head back, a thick layer of bubbles over the surface of the water. Her hair was wet, dripping down the freshly shaven sides of her head, and she looked totally relaxed.

 

 _'It would almost be a shame to disturb her,'_ Bull thought as he slipped into the room. _'Almost.'_

 

While not asleep, Evie was certainly in a world of her own, completely at ease, and it lifted something resting in Bull's chest to see her like this, so carefree, vulnerable and calm.

 

Out in the world, out of their rooms, she had so much weight on her, so much responsibility, he pitied her at times. But for someone thrust into the limelight, she had handled it with much grace, and much cursing, in the beginning.

 

Now, she was calmer in her duty, more self assured, and it showed, in the way her followers looked to her for advice, and in the difficult decisions she made.

 

Almost lost in thought, Bull realized, too late, that Evie had noticed his arrival, when a torrent of warm water washed over him, Evie grinning broadly as she splashed at him, eyes now shining bright, focused on him.

 

“Some spy you are,” she teased, moving now to the edge of the bath nearest Bull, folding her arms under her chin as she rested on the flat edge. “You're a loud breather. I thought you were supposed to be sneaky.”

 

Bull grinned a little.

“Yeah, well it kind of ruins it when your target knows you're coming anyway,” he said shortly, though his amusement was clear. “I'm sorry I'm late,” he added, stepping forward, to rest on the slabs Evie was leant on. “Everyone and their tama wanted me for something, but I tried to get up here as quick as I could.”

 

He looked over Evie's smiling face, an idea forming in his head.

 

“It looks like you got distracted too.”

She grinned, a light flush rising to her cheeks.

“Well, I only woke up around half an hour ago, realized the time and thought you'd appreciate it if I had a bath before we got to the, uh,” she faltered, cheeks reddening faster now, and Bull felt that pang in his chest once more.

 

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, tone dropping to something akin a growl, watching as goosebumps rose on Evie's exposed skin, sure it had nothing to do with the humid air of the room.

 

She nodded enthusiastically, immediately moving back against the far wall the tub was built against, relaxing against the cool stone, arms resting on the bottom of the tub, supporting her as she bit her lip, eyes following Bull's every movement while he stripped.

 

He was aware of her gaze, and it heated his skin even more, his heart thrumming; this was really happening. They were really going to do this, tonight.

 

It was as if his blood was boiling in anticipation, and it was driving him a little crazy.

Twice he fumbled with the strap of his leg brace, bowing his head to take a deep breath, steadying himself.

 

“Relax,” Evie reassured from the tub, sensing his urgency. “We have all night.”

 

' _And I plan to use it_ ,' Bull thought as he placed the brace next to the far wall, well out of the way. He gave a small hiss of pain as he took the first step without the brace, his muscles sore without support but bearable.

 

Next came the trousers, only put on just before heading up here, his reasoning that a fresh set of clothes was better than nothing if he wasn't going to be able to bathe before-hand. (Finding Evie in the bath was a real relief, meaning he would now, indeed be able to finally wash, and with stellar company, no less.)

 

He heard Evie's breath hitch a little as the cool air hit his cock, half hard already, the noise causing it to twitch as blood rushed downward, thoughts of their earlier encounter and it's current continuation fuelling its rise.

 

With a grin, Bull removed his patch, then his socks, and finally was ready to join her.

 

He sauntered over to the tub, fully aware of Evie's hungry stare, watching her as she fidgeted in the water, bottom lip still between her teeth.

 

It seemed she was as turned on as he was.

 

Gingerly, he stepped into the tub, glad it was as large as it was, easily fitting them both in, and he splayed his arms out across the flat edge, getting comfortable in the warmth of the water. He absent-mindedly wondered as he beckoned her over, watching her glide through the bubbly water towards him, whether it was coals or magic that heated the water, but all thoughts of that were soon lost as Evie positioned herself in front of him, half leaning out of the water, droplets trickling down her pert breasts, nipples reacting to the change of temperature, the soft curve of her stomach and waist, the water still covering her hips and below, but Bull was could admire this for now.

 

He ran his eyes up and down her body, taking in all of her little details; the moles on her stomach, the stretch marks he could see she was trying to be casual about hiding, dipping back into the water a little, her breasts, decent sized, smooth and begging to be played with...

 

She flushed under the attention, moving surging forward to lock her lips on Bull's. He allowed her, glad to feel the softness of her on him once more.

 

' _She's self conscious_ ,' he thought idly as his tongue battled with hers.

 

“You're beautiful,” he murmured against her lips as they pulled back a little, both heaving for breath.

Evie dipped her head again, her cheeks now blooming red.

  
“Forgive me if I don't believe you,” she replied with a soft smile, though her voice was tinged with sadness. Bull returned her soft smile, his thumb absent-mindedly tracing the line of her jaw as their kiss renewed, Bull's other hand moving to draw her closer, their chests pressed together as she straddled him, pulling her head back for a moment, looking him over with searching eyes before she settled herself on him, her legs opened, resting across his huge thighs.

 

She let out a shaky sigh as she settled her head against his chest, listening to the thundering of his heartbeat, feeling the heaving of his chest.

 

Bull allowed her to gather herself, his hands simply stroking her as she sought comfort for him, their position, while somewhat sexual, not provocative enough to damage the intimacy they had created with it; even so, Bull couldn't help the nagging in his mind about just _how fucking close_ they were, how _easy_ it would be to slide her closer, to slip inside her and watch her keen, hear her moan and listen to her breath hitch with every thrust as he fucked her into next week.

 

With a deep breath, Bull pulled her back, sensing the change in her as he did so. She was staring when he urged her back with his hands, so she shifted in the water a little, sitting back on him, keeping her balance without much issue. Bull could see the fire in her eyes, the defensive look she had there now, ' _ready for a rejection, ready to kick me out_.'

 

Bull looked her up and down and sighed; she really was a sight, and he wondered, somewhere in the trenches of his mind, how had had failed to notice her amazing body structure out on the battlefield, as they fought and acted as pathfinders.

He'd always noticed her ass, it was difficult not to, (' _you could bounce a copper off of it'_ , Bull mused with a smile), but her actual structure, her musculature... he took a moment just to admire it, to admire her.

 

He ran his hands down her sides, watching as goosebumps spread in a wave across her exposed skin from where he had touched her. She bit back a groan as it did, eyes still locked on his, defiant, as if waiting for a blow.

Stroking up her ribs now, he drew his fingers forward, across her shoulders, up to her neck, taking a moment the thread his fingers through her hair and give a light tug, rewarded with a soft moan which she cut short, as if caught off guard.

She had relaxed somewhat, Bull noticed as he now moved his hands to her arms, skimming them over defined muscles, made strong by years of practice wielding her staff, he supposed, and from combat training Cullen insisted she attend ' _in case she dropped her weapon on the field'_ , he said.

 

Everyone who knew anything about Cullen knew that was bullshit; he was trying to bed her, and that was the simple truth of the matter, no matter how oblivious Evie was to the whole situation.

 

As Bull watched Evie arch slightly into his touch as his hands now moved in, to glide over her stomach, the skin once stretched and bought taut again through skipped meals and physical activity, the stretch-marks there leaving soft ridges and bumps, and yet oh so soft to the touch, and turned his hands on their outside edge, skimming them up the side of her breasts, the goose-pimples still following his every move, up to her neck, across her collarbone and back down her sternum, his hands curling under her breasts now, cupping while his thumbs moved to stroke her peaked nipples, and Evie could not hold in the groan that escaped her as she arched towards him, her hands going to his chest, bracing herself as she revelled in the pleasure, Bull wondered if she had ever thought about Cullen in this way, and unbidden, a growl rose from his throat at the thought of it.

 

' _The lion cannot have her,_ ' his mind snarled, fighting against his self control as he teased her, her moans sending pulses of arousal to his cock. 'S _he finds pleasure with me, and he will never compare._ ' He almost laughed at his own arrogance, regardless of the truth of the statement.

 

“Bull,” Evie moaned, back still arched, head now thrown back, wet hair plastered to her head, mouth agape as she cried his name, grinding her hips against him now, desperate for friction as Bull continued to toy with her nipples.

 

His face split into a wicked grin as he watched her, completely helpless under his hands.

“I owe you one from earlier,” Bull hissed as he pulled her close, nearly losing it when Evie settled herself on him, the shaft of his cock sliding against her heat.

He felt her drawn back, and let out a gasp as she ground her body on his, the friction painfully good against his swollen flesh.

 

He pinched her nipples now, their breathing quickening as Evie let out a long, wanton moan, all trace of apprehension or concern gone from her now as she rocked her hips against him again, and Bull nearly lost it again.

 

With a snarl, he curled his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, eliciting a squeal from Evie as she clutched at him, giggling.

 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she braced as Bull slid her down his body, indicating for her to wrap her legs around his waist. She obliged as he stepped out the bath, both shivering a little as the cold night air hit their skin, still a tinge of warmth to the room, a tease of the beautiful day that had given away to the sparkling sky.

 

With little care, Bull tossed Evie onto the bed, earning a grunt of protest as she fell on her back, bouncing on the feather stuffed mattress and attempting to stifle more giggles again.

 

' _What a sight she make_ s,' Bull thought as he began his crawl over her, inhaling deeply, smelling her wetness through the musk, smirking as Evie drew her legs together, blushing as she looked at him, doe eyed, the very picture of innocence as she lay there, droplets of water still running down her body, leaving faint tracks on her travel tanned skin, her chest heaving in breaths, golden eyes blown wide with lust, watching his every move.

 

He licked his lips involuntarily, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of where Evie lay, the smirk still on his lips as he placed his hands on her knees and forced her legs apart.

 

Evie gasped at the motion, then groaned at Bull's strength, how he could pull her apart with such ease, and was somewhat surprised how much it turned her on.

 

Bull forced himself to slow down as Evie's scent hit his nostrils again, sending more blood rushing to his cock; he had a repayment to make, first.

 

“Watch-word?” he asked gruffly, looking up to Evie, his eye sparkling with anticipation.

“Katoh,” Evie repeated, seeming comfortable enough with the word. Bull smirked again, and acted quickly, drawing another gasp from Evie as he slid his hands under her ass, gave a squeeze and began to twist her onto her stomach.

 

She obliged, even when Bull pulled her up onto her hands and knees and ordered her to stay. Her breathing was heavy, the air seeming thick, everything but their touching of each other hazy and unimportant.

 

Bull took only another moment to admire her ass, her strong thighs before he leant in, breathing in her scent and allowing it to send fire through his blood, one hand coming up to Evie's thigh, her gasp causing his cock to twitch.

She mewled lightly as he, agonisingly slowly, slid his hand between her thighs, feeling the wetness there already, her hair already dripping, she felt so ready. She _smelt_ so ready.

 

With another, more gutteral growl, Bull took a steadying breath and ran his fingers through the curls between her legs, grinning as she moaned, tilting her head back.

 

She moaned again as Bull slid his hand down, using two fingers to part her, drawing another gasp from Evie, one thigh twitching, so ready.

Bull couldn't help but grin as she moved her arms underneath her, tilting her ass further up in the air, exposing more of her pussy for him.

 

“Dirty,” he said, approvingly. “You look so good, kadan..” The term slipped out again, but Bull was beyond caring at this point, looking at the Herald of Andraste before him, face down, ass up, waiting for his fingers, for his tongue, for his cock.

He couldn't wait to be buried in her.

 

Leaning forward, just slightly, Bull let a long breath ghost over her, and watched as she shivered, letting out a soft moan.

 

Wasting no more time, Bull lifted her ass up even higher with the palm of one hand, the other still spreading her lips beautifully, took a moment to admire her pink folds, the skin glistening with her wetness, and licked directly across her entrance.

Evie tensed and moaned, loudly, wanton and uncaring now, just as Bull had wanted her.

 

Grinning, he flicked his tongue up, finding her clit and massaging it with his long tongue, driven on by her mewls and moans, keeping a steady pace as he wrapped his free arm around her, holding her in place as her instincts made her squirm against him.

 

He gave a low laugh, drawing what could only be described as a growl from Evie, her breath coming in short pants now, hitching whenever he flicked against her most sensitive area.

 

Happy, after a few moments, that he had given enough attention to her clit for now, Bull slid his tongue back, enjoying her musky taste thoroughly, dipping into her dripping cunt, causing her to buck and try to grind back, a silent plea to be fucked.

 

Bull held all the power here, and it was intoxicating. The hand on her stomach splayed out, reaching down to draw lazy circles on her clit as he began fucking her with his tongue in earnest, a steady, regular rhythm, loving the feel of her muscles as she tried to fuck his tongue.

 

Experimentally, he pulled his hand from under her, so she was no longer spread, his hand at the front still lavishing attention on her clit, and dragged his other hand back, slipping the tip of his index finger into her tight heat.

 

Evie gasped, bucked hard and let out a mewl of pleasure, not expecting the sudden sensations.

 

“Fuck, Bull, please, fuck me,” she pleaded, arching up even more, presenting herself like a cat in heat.

 

Bull gritted his teeth, using every ounce of self restraint he had not to give in; he needed to stretch this out, to make this last.

“Not yet, kadan,” he offered sweetly, whispering against her skin, slipping his finger deeper inside her, relishing the feel of her parting around him, “the begging comes later.”

 

He twisted his finger a couple of times, pumping it in and out of her, and slid another one in quickly, stretching her a little.

 

Evie groaned at the burn she felt, Bull's two fingers easily bigger than any cock she had ever had, and going deeper than she had ever had anyone but herself, the deep ache addicting, and she found herself trying to fuck his fingers, much to the qunari's amusement.

 

“Patience, kadan,” he grinned, slipping in a third finger, gently pushing all three in, careful for the first few thrusts before picking up speed, driven on by Evie's now constant streams of moans, whimpers, gasps and pleading whispers.

 

She was a shivering wreck now, balancing on the edge of a precipice, so close to letting go. Bull wondered if she was waiting for permission; drawing himself away from her cunt, he moved up her body, never missing a beat of his fingers pumping in and out of her, pressing his strong thighs against her backside, his hard cock resting on her ass, almost teasing, his free hand at the front now moving up to toy with her nipples once more.

 

She lifted her head, trying to look back and Bull and failing as he thrust into her particularly sharply, eliciting another load moan; the windows of her balcony were open, and he was sure at least some of the guards below could probably hear, but could not find it within himself to care.

 

He leant forward, pressing his weight on her, marvelling at the flushed skin of her back, at the small, thin scars that resided down her side, at the moles and dimples, all of her perfect imperfections, and wondered if he should ask her what love felt like, and if it was possible to get it out of your head once it made a home there, but instead opted to growl into her ear and sink his teeth into her neck as he whispered, “come for me, Evie.”

 

She arched against him, pressing her weight into him as he felt her tighten, inside and out, and her body twitched against him, a deep, satisfied groan falling from her lips as the orgasm washed over her.

 

Bull held her, still pumping his fingers in and out, slowly with each thrust, helping her ride it out.

After a minute or so of gasps, whimpers and tense muscles, her body seemed to relax, adrenaline now rushing, but muscles finally complying, letting her down.

 

Bull licked over the marks his teeth had left on her neck; that was _definitely_ going to cause some questions, he thought smugly, imagining the look on Cullen's face when he saw the bruises left there, the evidence of their night of passion.

 

He had no idea why the idea of driving the ex-templar to distraction was particularly entertaining, but to him, it was, and he wasn't about to question it.

 

Evie was still rocking against him slightly, head now hung down as he withdrew his hand from her completely now, leaning back, his other hand, now resting on her chest, pulling her to him gently, giving her time to adjust.

 

She lay back onto him as Bull shifted to the top of the bed, laying her head on his stomach, his fingers almost automatically going to her hair, teasing knots from it, an old habit from learning knots, long ago, yet the muscle memory was still there.

 

Evie hummed appreciatively as he did so, allowing her body to catch up with her mind before anything else.

 

Bull tried his best to ignore his aching cock, to give her a moment, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, especially when she began to whimper and moan again as his fingers began stroking at her scalp.

 

“You ok there?” he asked, keeping his tone in check, not wanting to scare her with the intensity of his lust in that moment.

 

If there was anything to his tone, she seemed not to notice it.

 

“Yeah, I...” she sat up a little, mirroring the beginning of their last encounter in his room in the tavern, looking up at him. “No-one's ever... I mean, I've never had... thank you,” she blushed, dipping her head again, trying to make the curtain of her hair fall back into place, her shield, but stopped by Bull's finger under her chin, keeping her head held in place, bringing her easily towards him, into a kiss.

 

Evie groaned at the taste of herself on his lips, her desire fuelled again.

Bull couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as she climbed astride him, her legs stretched wide, almost verging on uncomfortable, but currently only adding fuel to their fire.

 

Once positioned above him, Evie looked down at Bull, and gave a soft sigh, tilting her head slightly to one side. Bull frowned a little, unsure what the gesture was meant to mean, his question cut short as she sank down onto the head of his cock, drawing a sharp breath from him and a high pitched moan from her, the warm stretch almost maddening as her legs shook with the effort of supporting her weight as she allowed him to sink deeper and deeper into her, feeling more full than she had ever done in her life, hissing in pain as she reached her limit, Bull's hands immediately on her hips, supporting her, his mouth slightly agape, drawing deep breaths.

 

Bull's eye fixed on her, watching the twisting of pleasure and pain play out across her features as she slowly, her muscles straining with the pressure of supporting her movement, began to lift herself up again, the heavy drag of his cock inside her creating delicious friction, drawing long, deep moans from her.

She threw her head back, trying not to be overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting her body, and Bull had to reign himself in once more, mere moments away from grabbing her hips, flipping them over and pounding into her until she either told him to stop or they were both totally spent.

 

He growled, gritting his teeth as she reached the limit of her muscles and slowly began to sink back down on him again, the pace torture.

Bull would have felt for her, had it not been for the mischievous glint her saw in her eye as she looked back to him now, mouth hanging open, lips sitting with a slight curve.

 

“Fucking tease,” he accused her, digging his nails into the meat of her hips. Evie gave a gasp as she giggled, fresh waves of arousal rushing through her, tipping her slightly over the edge, everything becoming too much for a moment.

 

She couldn't catch herself in time as her legs gave way, her body sliding down onto Bull's cock, the rush and friction making them both moan as Bull caught her just in time to save her any pain.

 

'That's enough,' he fought with himself for a second, knowing Evie couldn't continue like that for long, and not wanting to push her during their first real encounter.

 

He regarded her for a moment, taking in her flushed face, heaving chest; she was getting close again already, he realized, and the thought made his mind up for him.

 

With a feral growl, he dug his nails into her hips once more, lifting her off of him with a gentleness unbefitting such a huge man, and flipped them over.

Evie was on her back now, eyes wide, unsure what to make of their move as Bull slid up to hover over her, the wicked grin back on his face.

 

“Spread your legs, kadan,” he ordered, flashing a toothy grin. Evie obliged, granting him access, watching, gasping as he lifted her by her ass, supporting her weight so he could get closer to her, the head of his cock soon pressed once more against her welcoming entrance.

 

Biting her lip almost to the point of bleeding, Evie groaned at the feeling, the pressure barely there, yet so much all at once.

Bull grunted as he thrust back into her, revelling in the feeling for being engulfed by her wet heat again for a moment before he began a punishing pace, snapping his hips, one hand under her, lifting her body to his, the other supporting his weight as he continued his assault on her body.

 

Evie was lost to the sensation of being filled and fucked so thoroughly, Bull's cock deeper in her than she ever thought possible, his thrusts nearly on the verge of painful as he surged into her with each movement, and there was little she could do other than scramble for purchase on his back, her nails leaving reddening welts in their wake, hands grasping for something to keep her grounded as she began to float away, into the bliss, moans and curses spilling, unbidden from her lips.

 

“Fuck, kadan,” Bull panted as he continued, relentless, chest heaving with the force of his actions and with the pressure of holding off his own orgasm, determined to bring Evie to completion first. “Hands above your head.”

 

Evie obeyed instantly, her hands moving from their desperate scramble on his back to above her head, bent casually at the elbows, wrists one on top of the other.

 

Bull took his chance in a moment where he almost pulled out entirely to move his supporting hand up, pinning Evie even more securely to the bed. She keened at the added pressure on her body, testing his strength, moving her wrists around, finding no give.

 

A small smile ghosted across her lips, swept away as another surge of pleasure ran over her, mouth falling open to let out another guttural moan.

 

Bull couldn't help the breathy laugh that escaped him as he adjusted his body to accommodate his new position, one of Evie's legs moving up to rest on his hip, allowing him even closer.

She gasped as he sunk in once more, the position causing more friction as he did so, her head thrown back, soft skin exposed to Bull's mouth, and he took full advantage, moving to kiss and suck the sensitive skin, delighted to find how responsive Evie was to his lips.

 

She bucked when he sunk his teeth into the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, biting and sucking a deep red mark there, matching the one he had made earlier, even as his thrusts began to falter; he was close, and judging by her mewls of pleasure and the way she was writhing, so was she.

 

“Bull, oh maker, Bull, fuck,” she panted, words cut and broken by hitches in her breath as he continued fucking her, the arm he had under her, supporting her, now bringing her closer to him, lifting her up more, changing the angle once more, Bull's balls slapping into her ass with every thrust, the noise obscene and so, so hot.

 

Evie felt like she was drowning in the sensations around her, in the feeling of Bull pounding into her, in the weightlessness of being in his grip, in the solid feeling of being pinned at the wrists by his powerful hand, in the orgasm which was reaching its peak as he continued his slide in and out of her body, the friction delicious as his thrusts became erratic, his breath coming in grunts now.

 

She looked up at him, finding his eye locked on hers, his mouth slack, his face the picture of lust, and she could not help but blush a little and let out a laugh at how quickly they had ended up like this, from a kiss mere days ago to this sea of pleasure they sank into now.

 

Evie's laugh tensed everything in her body, and Bull seemed to freeze for a moment, before a long, loud groan erupted from him and he began thrusting wildly into her, head thrown back, grip tightening on her ass and wrists as he fucked her in earnest, his entire body going rigid as he came into her, filling her with his thick seed, groaning as she, in turn, convulsed around him, her body reacting to his, her orgasm almost taking her by surprise, so intense that, just for a second, everything went black for her, her eyes rolling, before she heard Bull grunt in pleasure again, his powerful body still thrusting into her, slowing gradually, both of them riding the waves of bliss together, coming down together, aftershocks rocking them both, even minutes after they had both come, Bull's hand which had been supporting her backside now sliding up her back to pull her close, his other hand still firmly on her wrists, though there was less pressure there now.

 

His thrusts slowed until they stopped, their bodies still connected, but both just panting, chests heaving as they caught up with themselves, both utterly spent.

 

Bull turned slightly on his side as he slowly pulled out, Evie groaning at both the friction and the loss of him, feeling his cum leaking down her thighs, though she could not bring herself to care as he shuffled up beside her, releasing her wrists, pressing his body against hers, his now flaccid cock resting against her hip.

 

“You okay there?” he breathed, sounding more put-together than he looked, his mouth still slightly agape as his chest heaved in breaths, pupil still blow as he looked her over, a soft smile on his lips.

 

Evie could only nod, words failing her as her brain caught up. She was more than fine, she wanted to voice, but her mouth would not co-operate.

 

She instead decided to gingerly turn her body, expecting pain but, thankfully, finding none, towards his, pressing herself against him, her head moving to rest on his shoulder, one arm under her body, her hand pressed against his firm chest and the other moving to his neck, resting there as she finally looked to him, utterly debauched, her eyes wide, vulnerable.

 

 _'Perfectly fucked,_ ' Bull concluded to himself, taking in her now mussed hair, the lingering blush the reach down to her neck and shoulders, the slight tremble in her body as they clung to each other, beads of sweat now beginning to dry on both of them as they came down from the euphoria.

 

“You are... It's never been, like that before,” Evie panted, a smile in her voice, the hand which rested on Bull's neck now moving to trace along his jaw. “Thank you.”

 

Bull chuckled lowly, bringing his own hand up to her cheek and drawing her close now, pressing his lips to hers, relishing the small sigh she let escape as they broke apart.

“You can thank me when we're done,” Bull teased, winking at Evie, whose eyes widened, mouth agape.

 

“You... you can't be serious?” she asked incredulously.

 

Bull only let out a chuckle.

 

“Hey, I kept you waiting for months, remember? I've got a lot of lost time to make up for.”

 

Evie groaned as Bull began to move back over her, idly wondering if it was possible to die from pleasure.

 

“But first, we should probably get you cleaned up,” he grinned, moving down her body.

 

“Well, I'd bet the bath is still waaa....”

 

Evie never finished her sentence as Bull's tongue got to work.

 

 

[End]

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, been adding to this here and there, sadly don't have a beta reader at the mo, so read through it myself and hopefully it's coherant!
> 
> Got other ideas for fics with these two, I need to get my writing cap back on :P
> 
> Sincere thanks to everyone who read, left kudos and commented, you're all awesome! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Changed a few things that were niggling my brain and didn't make sense for the story, added some bits, another chapter and am working on the continuation now!
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback gives me life! <3


End file.
